Her Heart, His Spark
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: ONESHOT: A conversation with Optimus causes Mikaela to realise that Sam wasn't the one she wanted...it was Optimus.


**HER HEART, HIS SPARK**

 **X X X**

 _ **A conversation with Optimus causes Mikaela to realize that Sam wasn't the one she wanted...it was Optimus.**_

 ** _PAIRING:_** _Optimus|Mikaela_

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Transformers.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was written awhile ago...had it up, haven't got a clue as to why I took it down, used to be known as _'Love Always Shines Through'...-horrible title. Meh. Oh well._

 _Continuation **"Don't Say Goodbye"**_

 ** _Enjoy my pretties!_**

 **X X X**

The light that was emanating from the moon, danced across the open field that Mikaela Banes walked on, she needed to get away, away from all the death and chaos, surrounding her and her boyfriend; Sam Witwicky, she felt as though their relationship was being strained, she felt less close to him like she did a couple of years ago when she met him, but now, she wasn't to sure what she wanted anymore.

She needed a sense of peace and this place sure seemed peaceful enough. Reaching down, Mikaela, pulled off her red and pink flip-flops and walked in the cool grass that tickled her feet. She sighed as she felt a nice cool breeze hit her face, making her close her eyes and revelling in the smell that the breeze came with it. A smell of cherry blossoms.

The last few years she's lived in fear and panic, ever since she met Sam, she got herself involved in a lot more then she hoped to. She felt scared. Not only for herself, but her family and friends. Her father was out of jail now, and her mother was nowhere to be found. She missed her. She knew that she would be proud of her daughter, sacrificing her own safety to save billions and billions of lives.

A single tear ran down her face. The Fallen was no longer a threat and no one had to worry about the Sun being destroyed. Even though the first Decepticon was no longer around, that didn't mean that Megatron and his lackeys weren't waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack...while everyone's guard was down. Mikaela had this sickening feeling that this was just the beginning and it will not end, not yet anyways.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she entered a forest, and it was dark, shadows looming everywhere. Crickets chirping and the sound of trickling water could be heard near by. She suddenly came aware just how tired she was, she sighed as she sat down and leaned against a birch tree, closing her eyes.

"...I can't do this anymore..." She whispered to herself, feeling her head heavy. She was completely oblivious to the fact that someone was staring at her intently.

"You can't do what anymore?" A soft and gently voice asked her, snapping her eyes open she took a deep shaky breath in as she felt a wave of both fear and surprise hit her like a ton of bricks, she jumped up from her sitting position and whipping her head around to find where the intruder was.

A pair of light blue eyes shone piercing through the darkness of the forest, slowly backing away from the huge figure, she swallowed a lump that formed in her throat, she felt her heartbeat increasing and she felt as though she was on the verge of hyperventilating. She held her hands out in front of her in a surrendering kind of way, locking her eyes with the piercing blue ones that were still watching. Not one of them speaking, until she came out into the moonlight.

"S-Stay away from me!" She said her voice raising as if she was going hysterical. The footsteps stopped, as she heard the figure sigh. "Mikaela, its me, Optimus Prime."

Feeling her knees give out she plopped on the ground, bringing up her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them tightly, she leaned her head against her knees, closing her eyes, she sighed in relief before speaking. "Optimus...scare me like that again and I can tell you right now the next time you're in your alt mode I WILL make you pay."

Optimus smiled to himself before reaching out to the young woman, rubbing her back in a comforting way, at first she was tense but after a few moments she relaxed to his touch. Optimus realized she was on the verge of falling asleep, so he decided to stop.

When he did she looked up, to see why he stopped. He saw him staring at her. She felt her stomach fluttering. What was this feeling she was feeling. She felt her face burn up as she realized that she was staring at him. She turned her head away abruptly, letting silence overtake the moment between them, after a few moments though, the awkward silence that fell between them become so awkward that it could've been cut by a knife, so taking this opportunity Mikaela started to speak. Not looking at the Autobot leader behind her.

"So...what brings you out here, Optimus?"

He looked from the sky to her small form still sitting on the ground. "I am in need of peace and quiet. To much chaos has been going on in the past few years. What about you?"

She swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "I...I needed to get away too...I can't take this anymore...living in fear is definitely not what I had in mind."

"Mikaela, fate rarely calls upon us in the moment of our choosing."

She jumped up. "Why?" She screamed at the blue and red mech in front of her. "Why? Why is this my destiny? Why do I have to live in fear? Fear for my family? Friends? You guys?"

"I wish I knew, Mikaela. Only you can tell get the answer...by letting fate guide you.." His voice was soft, her shoulders relaxed, as she looked at the authority that was once in his voice, replaced by compassion and something else. She felt her stomach fluttering.

"I-I know...but...but..." She sighed a stream of tears now flowing freely down her face. "I just don't want to lose the ones that I love...I don't want to see anyone hurt."

"As do I. Mikaela...you are..." He hesitated for a moment...should he tell her what he was feeling looking into her dark blue eyes. She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

"Optimus? I'm what?"

Without warning he started transforming, getting a scream of surprise coming from the young woman, who began backing away from him, but once he was done transforming into his alt mode, she screamed even louder as she felt big arms snake around her waist pulling her to their body.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed doing whatever to get out of the person's grip, but no such luck. She relaxed once she heard the voice.

"Mikaela." Her eyes widened. She turned in their arms. "O-Optimus?"

A man probably in his late twenties, early thirties, with jet black hair, with specks of blue in it, his blue eyes boring into her own, making her melt into his body, a red and blue shirt hugged his well-toned body, muscles rippling out of his shirt, making him look welcoming, a necklace with the Autobot Insignia gleaming in the moonlight, her mouth was opened in surprise.

"You like?" He asked in a whisper, searching her eyes, for her answer, but before he could find any she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Like? I love it!" She whispered dreamily, staring into his. "H-how?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. It's called a holoemitter, it allows me to make a human projection of myself." He replied softly, smiling a smile that would melt your heart.

"It...it feels so real..so life-like. So perfect." She let go of his neck, placing her hands on his chest, feeling all the muscles, and every curve he had, her face heating up in embarrassment as she realized that she was feeling an alien leader, gawking at him like there was no tomorrow, she quickly pulled away. "S-Sorry."

He chuckled at this. "Don't be sorry."

Just then the thought about what he was about to say to her before he stopped mid-sentence entered her mind once again. "Optimus?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"What were you going to say? I'm what?" Her voice was hopeful, she stared into those light blue shining eyes of his, as he did the same. Getting lost in each others stare.

"You're...special to me...and I...don't mean like any other humans I mean..." He stopped again. Searching the Internet for the word. She smiled lightly as she suspected what he was thinking. She brought her arms from his chest to his cheeks, caressing gently. She looked at him, and what she saw in his eyes made her heart jump. She could've sworn she saw love in his eyes.

"What?" She asked in a whisper. "I...love you Mikaela."

She smiled a smile that melted his spark. "I feel the same for you Optimus. I feel...Sam and I are growing apart, every minute...I want someone who loves me for me...and not for my body, but for...me!"

Instead of saying anything, Optimus leaned his face forward, the holoform's breath tickling her lips as he came ever so closer to him, she gasped when she felt his soft lips on hers. A bit surprised at first, but she quickly recovered, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was full of passion. They were enjoying themselves, but when the need for air became to urgent, Mikaela broke apart reluctantly, looking at Optimus' holoform who stared at her, both of them panting.

She never felt this way with Sam. Her eyes filled up with tears as she started crying. Optimus quickly being at her side. "Did I hurt you Mikaela?"

"N-No." She stuttered, wiping the tears away from this face. "I was just thinking...after feeling like I could never have a dream come true, you come into my life, and actually make my life come true...I feel safe, I actually feel loved...with Sam I-I-I never felt that..."

He smiled at her comment, and wiped another tear that escaped her eyes, as she spoke, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, swaying back and forth in a comforting way, both being silent until Optimus pulled away to look at her eyes.

"Mikaela, that dream has carried on to both of us, and I want to ask...will you stay? Be with me through thick and thin? Through the good and the bad? Destiny has brought us together...and I'd love to make sure that our Destiny is not wrong. Will, you...be my girl?"

Her heart melted as she heard those words. She smiled as she slammed her body into his holoform, crashing her lips against his. "Yes Optimus I will!"

They kissed a moment longer then the very first kiss they shared, both enjoying a new sensation to both human and robot alike. She loved it and could tell that he did too.

"Mikaela?"

"Hmm?"

"I Love you."

"I love you too, Optimus."

With that they fell asleep in each other's arms, on the cool grass, not being disturbed by anything. Their dreams were finally coming true, they have now found their one and only love, it'll be hard to keep it up, but both were willing and able to do anything to keep that dream alive and keep it a reality.


End file.
